evildeadfandomcom-20200215-history
Ash In Space
'Army of Darkness: Ash In Space '''is a five issue story-arc in Dynamite Entertainment's rebooted ''Army of Darkness series. Although it is called Volume 4, the previous three volumes of Army of Darkness have no effect on this story. Synopsis The story begins with a brief recap of Ash's journey so far (narrated by Ash himself), up until the Ash In Space Prelude, where in 1350 AD, astrologer Artemus Vrill wants to use the Necronomicon's power to journey to the stars. Just as Ash arrives to stop him, he opens a time vortex, sending Ash back to the present day at a launch of a space shuttle. He sneaks aboard and finds a spare space suit, then the story jumps to the present, where Ash is battling Deadite astronauts aboard the shuttle. After defeating the Deadites, he finds the Necronomicon is aboard and it's spells are being programmed into a computer. Before Ash can stop the computer from scanning the Necronomicon, Deadite Artemus Vrill attacks, but Ash blows his head off with the Boomstick. While trying to figure out how to get back to Earth, the shuttle automatically begins to dock at the International Space Station, and uploads the scanned information from the Neconomicon into the station's computers. Ash begins to explore the station, and notices a monitor is sparking purple electric, and a skull appears on the screen. Ash touches the screen with his metal gauntlet hand and brings the gauntlet to life, the Deadites once again claiming Ash's hand. It begins to talk and attack Ash, but scurries away before Ash can destroy it. Before Ash can continue his hunt for the gauntlet, he is knocked out by three female astronauts, a Chinese, German, and Russian, aboard the space station. They tell him that a computer virus has taken over the station, and their artificial intelligence, S.A.M., is now possessed by the Neconomicon. Ash says he wants to fight it face-to-face, so S.A.M. takes both the Neconomicon and the evil gauntlet and recreates Evil Ash. The astronauts tell Ash that they need to protect a satellite for TV, Radio, ect. from getting infected by the evil or the whole world will be possessed. When Evil Ash comes in to infect the satellite, Ash and the others put up a good fight, but run away to build a robotic battle suit (similar to Power Loader from Aliens) to combat Evil Ash. The battle is won by Ash and the lone astronaut by ripping the Necronomicon out from Evil Ash's chest, but it's not over yet, the satellite has been infected and launches itself out the station. Ash goes out into space to retrieve the Necronomicon, but Evil Ash is still on the loose, but before he can get to Ash, he opens a purple vortex using the Necronomicon, sucking Evil Ash and the Evil Satellite into it. As Ash gets back into the shuttle, the lone astronaut tells he that the ship is on autopilot back to Earth, and they could rest before they land. When the two awake, they find that the shuttle has landed, but not on Earth... Alternate Covers AODSpace01CovBSeeley.jpg AODSpace01CovCAdams.jpg AODSpace01CovDFlanagan.jpg AODSpace01CovESubShaw.jpg AODvol401UPCOExcluHH.jpg AODSpace02CovBSeeley.jpg AODSpace02CovCSubShaw.jpg AODSpace03CovBChen.jpg AODSpace03CovCSubTenorio.jpg AODSpace04CovBSeeley.jpg AODSpace04CovCSubTenorio.jpg AODSpace05CovBSeeley.jpg AODSpace05CovCSUbTenorio.jpg Notes * Ash In Space ends Dynamite's rebooted Army of Darkness series that started with Ash And The Army of Darkness. Category:Army of Darkness comics Category:Comics Category:Dynamite Entertainment titles